El dolor de amar
by Fl. Lovegood
Summary: Múltiples pensamientos tristes y sentimentales cuando el dolor se apodera de todos ante la Gran guerra a plena vista. Hasta a los malos se les ablandará el corazón
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son de Rowling y de quien ella quiera... ¡no hay intenciones de plagio! Solo me divierto un poco...**

Luna estaba sentada en la biblioteca. Observando por una pequeña ventana, los inmensos jardines que le ofrecía Hogwarts. ¿Alguna vez conseguiría lo que quería? ¿Alguna vez conseguiría amar de verdad? ¿Por qué se había empeñado en hacer que las cosas salieran mal siempre? ¿Por qué se había ganado ese tan detestada apodo "Lunática Lovegood"? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Tal vez cuando había dejado de amar... tal vez esa tarde, cuando tenía cinco años, en la que su madre había muerto... tal vez esa era la causante de querer seguir los pasos de su querida madre... Tal vez la razón más poderosa, a la que podía llamar culpable, era haber amado. Haber amado a su madre hasta el punto de jurar no amar a causa de su muerte...

Ginny paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, de su preciado y querido castillo, aquel que tantas cosas le había enseñado, y que tantas más le enseñaría. Había sido esa tarde. Esa tarde había sido la culpable de su desgracia infinita. Harry a muchos kilómetros de allí, seguramente estaría cazando y destruyendo Horcruxes. Esos que atentaban contra la vida de tantas personas... Si no hubiera sido por Voldemort tal vez ella y Harry estarían juntos en ese momento... Pero no podía saberlo. No sabía como hacer para saber... Tal vez el destino así lo había querido. Un amor acabado, consumido y destruido. Todo se había ido a la ruina... El amor había sido derrumbado por una avalancha que los había hecho caer a pique. Caer a pique y no levantarse jamás. Porque no tendría, y de eso estaba segura, otra oportunidad tan bella como la primera. Esas ilusiones tan gratificantes que se había hecho en esos tiempos que había compartido con Harry... Harry era la causa de su malestar, y de su amor infinito también lo era. Por eso no podía dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad. Así, soltándolo y dejándolo volar a un futuro inexorable. Porque ese futuro lo esperaba tarde o temprano, ese en el que lucharía con Voldemort y quién sabía si saldría con vida de él, ese que tanto dolor le causaba al pensarlo, al idearlo, al sentirlo, al rozarlo. Porque le era inevitable pensar en él. En él y en el terror que le tenía preparado. De solo imaginarse... idear que no tendría su tiempo libre con el amor de su vida...

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y tuvo que detenerse a la mitad del pasillo. Y así, con la tristeza atacándola, se sentó contra la pared en el frío suelo de piedra. A llorar, simplemente a llorar. A dejarse morir, como tantas otras veces había hecho al pensar en lo desperdiciada que estaba siendo su vida. Sin el amor, y el calor que le proporcionaba Harry. Su Harry.

Sus manos temblaban y su tacto se aceleraba a cada latido de su corazón. Las esperanzas de un amor olvidado lo habían devastado. Con su torpeza y nueva rudeza se había dejado vencer al fin. Devastado y quebrado ante la idea de no haber amado a nadie en su vida más que a una chica que le era imposible. Ese amor que tan poco había sido y que más que amor había sido un capricho por falta de un "te quiero". Esa chica... a la que, había comprendido, su corazón no le era correspondido. Esa. Sí, esa misma. Hermione Granger. Su único sueño arrebatado. Su única esperanza destruida. El único dolor que no le hacía sangrar. Su única fuerza para no fracasar. Hermione Granger... de ella había estado enamorado desde la infancia al entrar a Hogwarts y verla con esplendor. Pero al saber que solo era una ilusión...

El crecimiento muchas cosas le había demostrado... Pero ninguna había conseguido aprender. Porque jamás había amado de verdad, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Neville se acomodó en su silla frente a la mesa del Gran Comedor y se dedicó a pensar una vez más que la simple ilusión de un amor no se basaba en esa creencia del querer. A Hermione le tenía afecto, pero a ella... No sabía cómo enfrentar su situación frente a esa chica a la que amaba. Y al mismo tiempo podía sentir como el tiempo se lo arrebataba todo. El pequeño poder que le quedaba y la mínima mota de fe que sentía en sí mismo. Quebrándolo, rompiéndolo y amargándolo. Jamás sabría cómo amar.

Su varita flaqueó una vez más en el aire. Rompiendo el hilo que conectaba las dos armas. La de él y la de su propio amigo. Esa tarde le tocaba práctica, pero sus pensamientos andaban en cualquier sitio... En el corazón de una chica al cual no podía entrar.

Hermione le sonrió y él se sonrojó. Como siempre lo hacía. Como jamás dejaría de hacer. Sentía amor por ella y no sabía cómo expresarlo. Se había metido en aquella misión, acompañando a su amigo a destruir las almas de Voldemort... Pero ni siquiera entrenar para luchar contra el más maligno de todos, lo convencía. Porque sentía dolor, y una terrible desazón. Su amor era correspondido pero no sabía cómo acercarse. Era inútil. Hiciese cuanto hiciese todo acabaría mal. Destrozando sus ideales de una feliz boda y unos cinco hijos pelirrojos. Quería decírselo. ¡Contarle cuánto la amaba! Pero era incapaz, se veía petrificado ante la simple idea de acercársele. Porque sabía que el final del túnel se acercaba y podría chocarse contra la puerta cerrada... La pelea final contra el mago más tenebroso se acercaba y temía por la vida de su chica. Esa a la cual amaba y no sabía cómo confesarse... como abrir su corazón y volcar los sentimientos que yacían dentro. Oprimiéndolo y martirizándolo hasta el punto más agudo de la agonía. El amor incondicional y la falla perturbadora.

Sus ojos se cerraron ante el recuerdo. Ante el recuerdo de esos bellos días en los que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos en las extensiones del castillo. A veces peleando, a veces estudiando, a veces riendo y hasta en graves problemas. Pero siempre juntos, compartiéndolo todo. Las esperanzas de que eso acabara ya eran tan fuertes e irresponsables que temía salieran tomándola desprovista de cuidados racionales.

Sus manos se estrecharon unas a otras y temblaron de emoción. Sabía que estaba cerca, el momento estaba cerca. Ese que tanto anhelaba y soñaba con furor. Ese que tanto dolor y felicidad le causaba. El amor de su querido pelirrojo. Ese amor que era incomparable con ninguno y adorable sin comparación. Pero sabía que Ron no se animaba, y que tendría que dar el primer paso tomando la iniciativa. La idea no la incentivaba, pero el hecho de estar lejos de su chico la amargaba. Destrozándola junto a sus pensamientos y sentimientos que se hacían más fuertes a cada intercambio de miradas. Lo amaba y no podía ocultarlo más. Pero no podía tampoco arriesgarse a perderlo todo solo por un detestable mago. El cual se disponía a acabar con todo lo que habían ido construyendo de a poco. Paso por paso, muy lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo. La piel le sudaba y sus ojos se entornaron ante el recuerdo. Aquel que le explicaba y decía por qué estaba allí. Para qué se encontraba allí, si lo que en verdad quería era estar feliz con Ron. La respuesta saltaba a su mente acechándola con persistencia. Si se alejaba había menos posibilidades de conservar el amor en ese incierto mundo. Si dejaba solo a su querido amigo Harry, habría menos posibilidades de destrucción y más de graves consecuencias. Entonces, ese era el único pensamiento que aún la mantenía allí. De pie, firme ante la absurda idea de una incierta muerte sin su querido pelirrojo. Ese del que algún día conseguiría el amor...

Sus piernas se quebraron al fin y sus ojos rompieron en llanto. No podía seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. No podía seguir haciendo pensar que las heridas sanarían y su carácter sería el mismo de siempre. Porque no era la verdad, y porque aquella pelirroja amagaba con destruir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir allí. El poder del amor lo atormentaban sin elegancia y a un punto extremo. Ese punto que lo acercaba tanto a la muerte como su propia existencia en ese mundo. Cargaba con la responsabilidad de destruir a Voldemort en su espalda. La cargaba con orgullo y la llevaba mostrando su agilidad para soportarla. Pero jamás había entendido exactamente por qué el elegido había sido él. Jamás, hasta darse cuenta de cuánto amaba a su Ginny. Si no era él el elegido, no habría nadie con más fuerza. Porque amaba a la chica y estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de quien fuese, solo para tenerla en sus brazos. Solo una vez más, una última y permanente.

Junto a ella, era la única forma de ser feliz. Y no la desperdiciaría dejando que un mago acabara con sus ilusiones. Pasaría de cualquier forma, la que fuera, pero Voldemort no sería el culpable de su caída y la de su compañera. No, el estaba lejos de ser la separación. Más bien era lo único que le mantenía en la mente cuánto la amaba. Mucho más de lo imaginable, y más allá de todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

**Nota de la autora: N/A**

_Espero que este pedazo les haya gustado o entretenido. Pronto colgaré la segunda y última parte por la web, pero me gustaría recibir comentarios suyos y saber qué les pareció la primera parte de este loco ff. ¡Muchas gracias por leer aunque fuera hasta aquí!_

Abrazos,

_**Ginnyta.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y hechos mencionados en ella también, aclarado esto, ¡a leer! ;-)**_

Bellatrix Lestrange cierne sus manos sobre la larga y oscura capa que lleva como túnica. Hace años que la porta y eso le hace muy feliz. Cierra los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima silenciosa, una lágrima que quema al salir y desarma al caer. La causa de la infinita pena que aguarda a su corazón no es nada más ni nada menos que su amo. Lord Voldemort es el culpable de su malestar y nada puede hacerla más feliz. Admira a aquel hombre y es por eso que entiende la verdadera razón de su llanto. Sonríe satisfecha de las conclusiones. Ha llegado a un acuerdo con su interior. Tom Riddle apasiona a su ser. Y no es solo pasión lo que siente, sino también un profundo amor que nunca ha sentido por nadie. Pero sigue llorando... Continúa dejando fluir sus penas a sabiendas de que Tom no es nada más que eso... Su Amo.

Draco se deja caer sobre el frío piso de losa sobre el que ha estado parado hace más de media hora. Ha intentado por todos los medios calmar su mente y aclarar los pensamientos que tan loco lo traen. Se ha ido al fin de Hogwarts. Ya no tiene que fingir delante a cualquiera. Porque ya todos saben lo que es en verdad. Y eso es precisamente algo que lo enorgullece. Pero el tan solo pensar que se ha dejado algo en Hogwarts lo enloquece. Y es que no puede estar más segundos sin Pansy, a quien ha amado desde su entrada al asqueroso colegio. Pero ha tomado una decisión, que es ser un Mortífago más e intentar alcanzar la sima en algún momento de su vida, y sabe que Parkinson no estará allí para apoyarlo y acompañarlo...

Lucius Malfoy posa sus manos sobre los fríos barrotes de Azkaban. Desde donde está no puede sentir ni ver, más que la ambiciosa presencia de los Dementores. Se pregunta si Draco lo ha logrado. Se pregunta si su hijo estará vivo. Y reza porque su mujer esté a salvo. Ruega a un nadie que el Innombrable se acuerde de él en algún momento, y que lo libere para siempre. Ha cometido errores, lo sabe, pero extraña a su familia y está sucediéndole algo que jamás habría pensado. Siente que no podría vivir sin la ambición de Draco o la protección constante de Narcisa.

Narcisa Malfoy da vuelta a su cabeza mientras imagina las condiciones en las que podría hallarse su propio hijo, y desespera. Comienza a sollozar sintiéndose inservible e impotente. Su marido en Azkaban, su hijo siguiendo los pasos del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos... Esa no es exactamente lo que Cissy pedía para su futuro. Pero sabe que no puede modificarlo y eso la aterra. Su hermana ya no puede hacer más, Severus ha cumplido su parte y ella bien sabe que no se comprometerá por otro lado. Mientras que ella ve todo con ojos de una madre y esposa desesperada, siente cómo lo que en algún momento podría haber sido una buena vida, se derrumba desgarrándola.

La vida muy rápidamente se le ha ido acabando, y ahora ya no sabe qué hacer. Colagusano sabe que su conciencia jamás lo dejará libre y esa es otra de las cosas que lo atormentan día y noche. Nunca ha sentido lo que es amar, pero tampoco ha conocido lo que es la amistad. Solo se ha limitado a seguir órdenes desde siempre, y destruir las vidas que le son encargadas. Sacarle información a la gente es otro da sus tareas, y pasearse por sucias cañerías ya se ha vuelto un acto habitual. Recorrer cada rincón cercano a su amo y asegurarle que todo está bien, es su función, pero no puede evitar bufar al pensar que él ha hecho y dado más por el Señor Oscuro que ese "Quejicus". Y sin embargo... en ese rango se encuentra. Limpiando calcetines sucios y malolientes de un hombre al que siempre ha odiado y que, sin duda, siempre odiará. Teme por cómo podría terminar su maltrecha vida. Jamás ha encontrado un rumbo para ella y eso, cree, es la razón de su incapacidad casi constante para amar...

**N/A:**

_Simplemente muchísimas gracias a Jazu Potter quien me dejó un review bellísimo!! Realmente preciosísimo!! (muchas gracias, nena ;-))._

_Éste es el último capítulo de "El dolor de amar" y espero que le haya gustado ;-). ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Abrazos,_

_**Florr.**_


End file.
